User talk:1966batfan
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, 1966batfan! Thanks for your edit to the Tweedledum and Tweedledee (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 19:14, March 27, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Moves, user page edits # We have a moving policy. Nominate a page for a move by adding at the top. Then you can provide your reasons at the Move talk page. At least one senior editor disagrees with you, so duke it out over there rather than moving it all the time. # User pages are the domain of the users. YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO BUSINESS THERE. One more move or talk page edit and you've got yourself a ban. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :And blanking your talk page is another offense. Enjoy your timeout. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Block I'm not going to unblock you; you're going to have sit it out. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, :As far as I can tell, Tupka's ruling isn't unfair. You were given repeated warnings to stop moving Julie Caesar's page and editing other users' user pages, but continued to do so. I will, make sure your block allows you to respond to messages on your own talk page. That way, you can discuss it further here, rather than on alternate sites and talk pages. Please be aware that you are not blocked forever. Your block will be lifted automatically on May 19, 2011. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, those are the general rules here. They're not the rules on every wiki at Wikia though, they all have their own systems. ::May 18, 2011 will be the last day you are blocked. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Look man. You were causing problems and Tupka let an acronym with profanity in it slip. It happened. If you don't approve, you can leave. Honestly, I don't know what you hope to accomplish running to the other admins to tell on him; we're not going to punish him. I suggest you just let it go and get back to what we're all here for, reading and indexing DC Comics. Kyletheobald 21:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) removing bold from quotes I noticed you removed the bolded words from the quotation on . Just wondering why. I add the bolded words and phrases to quotes as they appear on the comicbook pages in order to preserve the emphasis. : - Hatebunny 14:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sivana There's no need to immediately add a bad guy to someone's rogue's gallery if they showed up for one issue. Sivana is not a Power girl villain, the same as he is not an Outsiders villain nor a Plastic Man villain, despite going up against them for a story arc. He's a Marvel Family villain only. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Spelling edits Im not saying its a big deal, and I'm not about to hunt them down and roll them back, but going around converting international English spellings to their American spellings isn't exactly what I'd call contributing, when ultimately it has no effect on the wiki's content. - Hatebunny 22:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Batfan. You need to stop changing the spellings. It is perfectly fine to use the international English versions of words like "humour" instead of the American spelling "humor". It isn't necessary and will probably tick people off. They aren't spelling errors so just leave it alone. Kyletheobald 22:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shark It's Karshon Larry1996 15:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks--1966batfan 15:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) excuse me Do you know any characters who appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) Episode: Powerless!? Larry1996 16:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Patience, Larry. It will hit the internet tomorrow or the day after. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Guardian Jim Harper was never a Titan. Mal Duncan was. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you create the Misfit (The Brave and the Bold)? Larry1996 01:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure--1966batfan 14:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all of the extra work I put you through yesterday. 1966batfan - Sorry for all of the extra work I put you through yesterday. User:Midoki24 explained it to me. Again, my sincerest apologies. HugoHelp 15:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Alfred Pennyworth Purely to be pedantic: the word 'moustache' is a perfectly correct spelling used in much of the world which did not need changing. 'Mustache' is a local variant used in parts of the USA only. Tony ingram 22:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) To add: sorry, I may be being unduly touchy, but the internet is not a national but a global thing, open to all, and I've repeatedly found my own perfectly correct British spellings 'corrected' on the DB with versions which to me look incorrect. 'Moustache' is acceptable even in much of the US as I understand it, so that was the last staw this evening, it just irritated me for no particular reason. No offence intended. Tony ingram 22:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Moustache is a Commonwealth word and is incorrect on my computer.--1966batfan 23:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Both Commonwealth English and American English are correct. It's an old wiki rule that you don't change it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) That seems fair. The entry is not viewable only in one country. Tony ingram 08:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I know Ingram/Tupka. But I'm dealing with two foreigners (A Brit and a Dutchman) and can't resist American spellings.--1966batfan 14:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No, I am dealing with two foreigners-a Dutchman and an American! And ''my spellcheck (and indeed my brain) tells me the British spelling is correct! Give me a break, here: I haven't started insisting there's a 'U' in 'color' (even though there is).Tony ingram 14:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Quit miming me! Spellcheck says that moustache is incorrect and mustache is correct.--1966batfan 15:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Your spellcheck says that. Mine doesn't, it's set to British English. Both are correct, it depends entirely on where you live. The original spelling therefore didn't need any alteration, just as Tupka says. Particularly since 'moustache' is how Alfred himself would spell it, being British. Are you claiming American English is somehow more correct than the English spoken in England? Tony ingram 15:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Moustache it is then.--1966batfan 15:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Batfan, much appreciated. Sorry, it was turning into a rather bizarre point of principle. Seeing words spelled 'wrong' sets off the OCD side of my nature, unfortunately, but some words more so than others. Probably a massive overreaction on my part, I know. Tony ingram 15:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was going too fast and forgot.--1966batfan 22:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat and Jar Jar Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday. I'm not going to lie, the Jar Jar impression was pretty annoying the other night in chat but that wasn't why I left. I had some non-internet stuff to do. I can't speak to why the others left but no one mentioned it yesterday either so I think you're ok. Kyletheobald 16:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was going too fast and forgot.--1966batfan 18:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding appearances When you add one villain to a comic, but nothing else, please add at the bottom. Also, Quality's Blackhawk comics had 4 or 5 stories per issue, so the villains don't necessarily appear in the first story. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Images You know better than that, Batfan, don't add it if you aren't going to source it. If you're going to source it later indicate that or leave a blank template. :Midoki24 00:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry.--1966batfan 00:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Images again. Again. You've said "Sorry" twice but you continue to add images, all of them taken directly from the DCAU wiki, without the proper template, episode information, character information, and some credit to the original uploader - yours sincerely in many of the cases. Please either follow the rules or stop adding images. If you need help, ASK. It's what we (the administrators) are here for. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) English spellings I take it the English spelling of 'travelled' is no more acceptable to you than 'moustache', then? Please stop 'correcting' my spelling when it isn't incorrect, Batfan. It's extremely irritating to me.Tony ingram 08:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sorry, I am not an administrator on the DC database. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] (talk) 02:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hello, I will talk to William but you should continue to attempt to communicate as well, If he set the ban he will have to remove it.--Robert Alvarez 03:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat ban You were banned from the chat for harassing other users. Immediately after getting banned, you repeatedly harassed the administrators involved and used threats... then made a sockpuppet account to try and overturn the decision. You've been continuing to harass people on the site about this since then and deliberately misrepresenting the situation, which is not a very good way to demonstrate that you should be allowed back into the chat because you won't harass people anymore. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Guess what? You're STILL expected to use the Image template. We've asked you repeatedly to do so. All you did was say sorry and go on not following policies. We have policies for a reason, you know. Last chance. Use the image template and add it to all the images you uploaded or you get another time-out. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 20:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I honestly don't think there's anything I can do seeing as I'm not an admin. Queso6p7 06:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) What did you block me for? Please explain on my talk page why.--1966batfan 03:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC)